Camping Guppies
by Jayjaylove
Summary: The Guppies are on a camping trip and go through different stages with their friendships. Join them on Camping Guppies! GilxMolly DeemaxGoby NonnyxOona
1. Chapter 1 Girls Trip

**Just edited!**

* * *

Molly Oona and Deema were on their way to meet the boys for their camping trip without their teacher.

"We're almost there" Deema said look at the sign that said 'Bubble Tucky camping sight 2 miles ahead.

"I'm so excited!" said Molly, " I can't wait to see Gilly"

This wasn't the first time she mentioned that name. Its probably the one-hundredth time she has in that hour. Molly and Gil weren't dating but they like each other for sure. But they didn't know that about each other.

In that moment Oona's phone buzzed with a weird song to it. " I will always love you" sang Whitney Houston as Oona picked up he phone.

"Whoops!" she stammered "Should have turned that off."

She read the message from her crush Nonny. "Were here."

"Nonny said that they were there guys." Oona told her friends.

Deema and Molly giggled and said, "Oooooooo Oona has a boyfriend."

"Do not," She protested.

"C'mon girls," Deema's mom said. "Leave her alone."

"We're Just messing with her." Deema said giving Oona a cheese neck (A slap on the back of the neck)

"Yea," Oona said, "Messing up the back of my neck." They all laughed.

Almost there.

"So Deema," Molly said, "You excited to see Goby."

"No," She lied blushing. Deema wasn't the one who shared her feelings with people. She kept boys to herself. She's never had a real crush like she has with Goby before. She use to like Gil but she's BFF's with Molly so she didn't want to hurt her.

"Sisters before misters," She'd always say.

"Oh come on Deema," Oona said slowly, "You know you want to the D."

"The what," Deema's Mother asked.

"I said the G," Oona lied. You might not know this but Deema's a good lier. She doesn't do it often but she's good at it. Even better than Deema.

"I thought so," Mrs. Patterson huffed.

"Whatever," Molly mouthed. Her BFF's Laughed.

Some minutes in time they parked at the camp sight. When they got out 2 girls were talking to Goby and Gil...


	2. Chapter 2 Boys Trip

Gil was at the edge of his seat when he and his friends (Goby and Nonny) Reached the camping sight.

"Man this is gonna be Awesome!" Gil yelled getting out of the car.

"We get your happy but don't be so loud." Nonny said, "Why are you so happy anyway, we've went camping before."

"Its probably because of Molly," Goby whispered, even though Gil heard him. Goby knew how his sister felt about Gil and He knew how much his Best friend liked his sister. He was cool with that. Probably cause he had a crush on Nonny's sister Deema.

As they unpacked 3 girls walked towards them.

"Hi Gil." The red head said.

"Oh," Gil replied, "Hi Cortney" He wasn't really happy when he said it.

"Hi Nonny." The blonde with braces said.

"Hello Noetta," Nonny said in the irritated type voice.

"What's up Goby." The brunette with curly hair said.

Goby just waved to her. But not to long after, the girls arrived. Deema stepped out of the car.

"Oh we have guests." she said.

"Yea what are you doing here" The brunette asked.

"Sabrina! How are you? I'd let you answer but I wouldn't care." Deema replied with a smirk on her face. Goby and Gil started laughing while Molly and Oona looked worry. They knew how Deema was.

"Whatever." She turned to the boys who were un loading. "You guys need-"

"Nope!" They interrupted. Gil was taking out one of the tents. He struggled a bit then fell over. Molly swam to his side.

"Oh Gil are you okay?" She asked. He got up and looked at her almond brown eyes. This made Cortney jealous. She had a major crush on Gil and knew that he had a crush on Molly. So she tried doing something to get his attention. Cortney started walking then tripped over her foot to look like she tripped over something.

"Ouch!" she cried.

Everyone looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked. She's very caring and wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt to bad.

"I'm fine Malina." Cortney said under clenched teeth.

She got up and walked to her friends.

"Nice time chatting but we have to go." She announced.

"Bye," Deema said, "We sure wont miss you." She waved.

The girls Walked away.

"Okay back to unpacking." Oona said, "but where's Gil and Molly?"


	3. Chapter 3 Back flashes

**I hope you guys like this one. Its pretty touching if you think about it. but before I start I want to thank BugsBunny10 (Wrote Fame and Fortune year 2 and year 1) And LoveCareHate (Wrote GuppiesxGuppies) For inspiring me to write this story. You should read their stories to! But here it is. Camping Guppies chapter 3:**

* * *

When the gang found Molly and Gil, they were by the lake looking at the Krystal water. originally Gil followed Molly there.

"Wow," Molly said with amazement, "Its so beautiful."

"Like you," Gil thought to himself. He heard russling through the bushes and saw his friends he walked toward them.

"Hey Gil," Goby said, "What are you guys doing? We need to finish setting up camp."

"Kay," Gil Replied, " We're coming." But Molly still stood there. Thinking.

"Why does she try to steal Gil from me?" She thought, "We're not even a couple. He doesn't like me. He never did. I Just-"

"Molls you okay?" Her brother asked, crashing her thoughts.

"Yea bro, I'm cool." She replied giving him a hug. "Hey Goby?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think Gil likes Cortney?"

"No. Why?"

She gave him a 'you know why' look.

"Okay, okay I get why you ask but still. Why would you thin he likes her?"

" Because she's popular. Everyone loved her back in Bubbletucky. Now that we're in Atlantis, he's been acting different."

"Lets go Molly. we'll talk about this later." Goby hugged his sister once more.

* * *

When the twins came back to their friends, the sun already set and they were around a fire roasting marshmallows.

"Your just in time," Deema welcomed, "We were just about to talk about our time in Bubbletucky."

"Oh yea when we were the Bubble Guppies." Oona said.

"We still are," Nonny said.

"Yea, The best friends forever gang." Gil added.

"I remember the first episode." Molly said remembering when she first met Gil.

_Back flash_

_Molly and Goby walked onto the set for 'Bubble Guppies'. _

_"Wow!" A little Goby said with aw, "This is so cool!"_

_"Hi!" A little Gil said to Molly, "I'm Gil! Gil Gordon! What's your name?"_

_"I'm Malina Jefferson. But everyone calls me Molly. This is My brother Goby. We're twins." _

_"Cool! Are you guys Bubble Guppies?" _

_"Yea, well we have to go bye."_

_"bye." He said_

_When gil walked to the crew he lost it. _

_"I can't work with Molly," He said._

_"Why?" Mr. Bob the director asked._

_" Because, she's really pretty and sweet. I think I like her."_

_While Gil was talking to Mr. Bob, Molly was telling Goby how she liked Gil._

_"He cute." She gushed, " Oh and He said, 'Hi' to you."_

Back at the camp fire.

"Yea that was a lot of fun." But hey we're in the 7th grade now. We're like. Bubble Sharks." Deema said munching a graham cracker.

"I'm going to bed," a depressed Molly said.

"Okay sis," Goby said. "Goodnight." Even though Goby and Molly we're twins, He was very protective of her. He kissed her on the head and She went to her and his tent. The weird thing is, is that they're all related in some way. Goby and Molly are twins, Deema and Nonny are fraternal twins, and Oona and Gil we're Cousins.

When Molly got in her tent she looked at the picture of her mother she brought. She missed her mother so much. She died of Cancer a year after Molly was a Bubble Guppy. Molly cried and Sang 'My Mother' but the chipettes

_Its hard to remember,_

_Summer or Winter_

_When she hasn't been there for me,_

_a friend and companion_

_I could always depend on_

_My Mother that's who I need._

_I've taken for granted, _

_the seeds that she's planted, _

_she's always behind every scheme, _

_a teacher, a seeker, _

_a both arms outreacher, _

_my Mother, that's who I need. _

Then Deema and Oona came in and sang along

_Wish I could slow down, _

_a hundred times, _

_and keep things the way they are, _

_if she said so, I would give her the world, if I could, I would._

_My love and my laughter, from here ever after, _

_is all that she says that she needs,a friend and companion,_

_I can always depend on, my Mother, that's who I need, _

_my Mother, that's who I need, that's who I need, _

_that's who I need, that's who I need._

After the song they all began to cry.

"I miss her so Much," Molly sniffed.

"We, Know" Deema agreed

"She was a good woman," Oona added.

**Jayjay's say so:**

**I know it ended to sad but I really understand how they feel. but I hope you enjoyed and review and tell me how you feel.**

**XOXOXO Buh bye now! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 A Hike in The Woods

**Hey Guys, Jade Aka Jayjay Here! Well Sorry its been a awhile but I Got the story down. Weird but I have Series 2 already written down in my notebook. But some advice. You can imbox me but I like this guy and Idk if he likes me. What do I do? Well Shout out time. 1st I wanna shout out to Amberstone who is writing the story, "A special love story." And I wanna shout out to HardCoreParkour who writes a lot to be honest but when you see a sonic the hedgehog photo you'll know who Im talkin about. Well Heres the story.**

* * *

The Girls woke up early that morning eating Fruit Loops.

"Wow haven't slept like that in years." Goby yawed stretching out of the tent.

"Yea Probably 'cause your always on my case everyday." Molly mumbled.

"What did you say, Molls?"

"Oh Nothing, nothing." Molly replied. Deema and Oona chuckled.

"Well, How was your sleep?" He asked while pouring some cereal and sitting next to Deema.

"Fine and dandy!" Deema said, joyfully.

"Fine," Oona soft voice said.

"Better than having 2 beating eyes staring at me." Molly said, with a mild voice.

"Excuse me?" Goby said, "I only-"

"Good morning, everyone!" Gil said with a huge smile.

"Hey cousin," Oona said rushing to Gil.

"Oh, Hey Oona," He said hugging his cousin. He took a seat next to Molly. He could tell that something was wrong.

"You okay Molls?" He asked.

"Just fine," She said through clenched teeth.

"Okay," He looked at Deema who was munching on her cereal.

"Hey we should go hiking." Gil suggested.

"Yea," Goby agreed, "Sound fun."

After they all ate (Nonny woke up not to late after) They all got dressed and went through the woods. They came across a large log. As they walked, Molly was mumbling to herself.

"He watches me too much. Im not a baby Im the same age as him."

She didn't know that she bumped into Goby.

"Be carful," He said. This annoyed her.

"Im not a baby," She growled at her brother, "So you don't have to treat me like one."

"I would stop treating you like a baby if you stopped acting like one." He shot back. Everyone was silent. Molly went into to tears.

"The only baby is you! Your the one whose always crying when you don't get your way and.. And... I HATE YOU!"

He gasped. "I HATE YOU!"

Everyone was shocked.

"Guys, please." Oona tried to say but the twins walked on opposite side. But then the Log started breaking.

"Ahhhhhh!" Molly yelled. She was farthest from the group.

"Molly!" Gil said. He tugged Goby, "We have to help your sister!"

"No! She wants to be a big girl then let her."

"DUDE YOUR SISTERS ABOUT TO DIE! WE ALL ARE!"

"I MIGHT AS WELL DIE WITH MY MOTHER THAN LIVE WITH THAT... THAT. BEAST!"

Molly cried even harder and kept running.

"MOLLY NO!" Her friends cried. Gil ran towards her. He made it close enough then. SNAP! The log broke taking the guppies down.

* * *

**J/N (Jayjay's note)**

**Scary huh? Yea Its gonna get better later on though. but guess what? WINTER BREAK! Gives me a lot of time to write all of the story down. But its not over Yet.**

**If you want a shout out then review and tell me the story you have so I can call it out. People want to hear a story. Yours. If you have any questions or suggestions inbox me! Thanks!  
**

** Jayjays Loves you! Tah Tah!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Search Pt 1

**Hey Saw all of the reviews Yay thank you guys! But I have my new 2 shout out. 1st i wannt shout out to** **LynnaGuppy** **who I really dont know any stories she makes but I wanna shout her out and then I wanna shout out** **2 CaveiaFields1234**. **Now heres the story**

* * *

Molly woke up to a bunch of branches around her. She coughed and looked around her.

"Goby?" She wheezed. She looked around her. There was nothing she could do. She felt so bad.

"Why do I have to be so stubborn," she thought, "Goby was right I do act like a baby."

She picked the twigs out of her long pink air that was now a kind of dirty pink. Tears formed in her brown almond shaped eyes. She couldn't believe whatever happened. She missed her brother and just wished she was here with her. She heard rumbling through the bushes. She was scared to death.

"H-hello?" She mumbled, "Who are you." She walked closer to the bush saw what was the.

"Gil?" She said. "Gil!" She grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her up.

"Molly," he coughed. he couldn't really see. he didn't know if it was Molly or Goby. Gil squinted and then Smiled and Hugged his crush, "Molly!" he cried,"I'm so happy to see you! Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine are you okay?" She replied.

"I'm better now that your here." he looked in Molly's eyes and saw something was wrong. "Molls you alright?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, "Like, we're in the middle of the wood and don't know where our friends are. But It's something," She paused and looked down at the rubble. Her scaled faded and bruised. "else," She continued," Its- My fault. If I didn't just listen to Goby then," She was in tears, "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Gil looked at her. Not in a 'I feel bad for you way' or a 'yea your right this is your fault way, but a 'No! Its not your fault' kind of look. Gil shook his head.

"Molly I've known you for years," he began, "Your a strong and caring person and your mother raised you the right way for you to be like this. Your my best friend. And I love you!"

Molly was shocked. She'd never heard Gil say anything like that. She'd always had a thing for him but never knew that he had one for her.

"Oh Gilly!" She hugged him once more, "I love you too." After hugging for the next 5 minutes Molly suggested they look for their friends.

* * *

They walked a through a bunch of bushes.

"We should just stick to following the branch, Gil said, "Its will give us a better chance."

Molly didn't answer. She had other things to worry about. She started singing. For no reason she just started.

_"Help! I need somebody  
Help! Not just anybody_

_Help, you know I need someone, help!_

Gil joined in,

_Wh_en_ I was younger so much younger than today._

_I never needed anyones help in any way!_

Then They heard rumbling.

Molly ran closer to Gil

* * *

**Crazy huh? Yea its totally getting good. Well that's it... for now Mhahahaha *Cough cough* So yea hope you like it and please review!**

**JayJayLove!**


End file.
